Owners of the Katana
About Owners of the Katana (also known as 'OTK') was founded by XIX Goodeye XIX on December 21st, 2007. It has a member count of over 3,400, and is one of the most active chapters on Bungie.net. The group only accepts Bungie.net members who have achieved 1,000 Gamerpoints in Halo 3, unlocked 49 of the Achievements, or unlocked the Security Helmet and Katana Chest armor permutations. Owners of the Katana is a group that strives to create a positive social experience between Halo players in the Bungie.net community. Taking away the clan mentality and replacing it with the rules and conduct befitting of a club aesthetic allows OTK to be an active and standout group in the Bungie.net community, while still being allied with many other groups throughout Bungie.net. The OTK motto, "''Polite Courtesy - Compassion - Complete sincerity ''" is very much so what you can expect once you become a member. The Moderators and Administrators of OTK work hard to ensure that every member is treated fairly regardless of age, location, veterancy, gamerscore, or any other possible discriminating aspect. As a member of OTK you can are encouraged to participate in forum games, speak with other members via the Member and Spam threads, take part in weekly Custom Games, as well as other social group activities. There are also mediums for you to introduce yourself, advertise your own Bungie.net group, read about the history of OTK, advertise your own Halo 3 user created content, as well as interact with other individuals in threads about your favorite video games. Moderation Staff OTK Admins * king nikki (Administrator) * THE VINMAN 1224 (Administrator) * burritosenior (Co-Administrator) OTK Moderators * nubyw00tz * Spartan 104 S2AM * Davie 06 * N1CK5TER * TheHollowDeity * Valiant91 * FallenStar325 Mas7er Guardians *VenomousFeanor *RedWolfo *Deathcon_5 *The Storm News Team *The Storm *TheHollowDeity *King Nikki *burritosenior *ABLanky15 *Big Red Dog 59 *Nex Pretorum *Spartan 104 S2AM *Nubyw00ts *Apollo Quinn *The Odd Hunter *OTK NewsTeam Website OTK has a website, which is owners-of-the-katana.webs.comhttp://owners-of-the-katana.webs.com/, which was created by THE VINMAN 1224. Site up and running. will continue to be updated over the weeks to come. enjoy OTK on Youtube Many members have created screenshot montages for OTK. You can find a collection of those on Youtube here. Group Titles As many other private bungie.net groups also do, Owners of the Katana has a group role, or “title” system. They are based solely on member behaviour, and most roles do not have security permissions. Member Roles *New Blade *Heroic Swordsman *Legendary Swordsman *Katana Master *Grand Master *Mythic Warrior *Samurai *Shogun *Ka7ana General *Mas7er Guardian Moderator Roles * Honor Guard * Co-Administrator ( Master of Blades ) * Administrator ( - The Big Kat - ) Clans Though OTK itself is not a clan, it has two sub-group "clans". (note: out-of-date) = Red Clan - Wolf Pack http://seventhcolumn.bungie.net/fanclub/182270/Group/GroupHome.aspx USERNAME | GAMERTAG (RANK) * RedWolfo | RedWolfo (Red Clan Official) * Valiant91 | Valiant91 (Red Clan Co-Leader) * Spartan 104 S2AM | Spartan 104 S2A (Red Clan Mod) * Assassin YNZ | Assassin YNZ (Red Clan Member) * Deathcon 5 | T Tom The Bomb (Red Clan Member) * Elit3 R3ap3r 257 | I Rubiks3 I (Red Clan Member) * KAZEKITA | Kazega Ryuu (Red Clan Member) * llama123 | CSFl0YD (Red Clan Member) * Mucus Monkey 19 | Mucus Monkey 19 (Red Clan Member) * noob 4 hire | noob 4 hire (Red Clan Member) * nubyw00tz | nubyw00tz (Red Clan Member) * iRedundancy v2 | NiTRACE (Red Clan Member) * Yoseyya | Yoseyya (Blue Clan Member - Not Wolf Pack member; not updated) = Blue Clan - Dog Pound http://seventhcolumn.bungie.net/fanclub/230877/Group/GroupHome.aspx USERNAME | GAMERTAG * MDOG55 | MDOG55 (Pack Leader) * THE VINMAN 1224 | THE VINMAN 1224 (Beas7 Mas7er) * Constince Donkey | LittleBigBird (WarDogz) * Cursed Wolf413 | Cursed Wolf413 (WarDogz) * Davie 06 | JUICY BUBBLE (WarDogz) * Fargan Bastage | Fargan Bastage (WarDogz) * Feanor | VenomousFeanor (WarDogz) * FSM Pirate | FSM Pirate (WarDogz) * Mkraver | hidden (WarDogz) * polarbear85 | POLARBEAR v2 (WarDogz) * TorqueBowBeast | iM DiiZzY (WarDogz) * x n0vakan3 x | x n0vakan3 x (War Dogz Captain) Links Joining agreement Category:Chapters